Kurama, The Kyuubi no Kitsume
by Lady-Korina-Alice
Summary: He is considered to be the greatest of the 9 tailed beasts and this his story through his perspective (in 3rd person). Rated T for language. Drabble.
1. His First Vessel (Mito)

Disclaimer: Own nothing

Story Type: Drabble

Main Characters: Mito & Kurama

Chapter 1: His First Vessel

* * *

Her hair was red like his chakra fur. She was brave with a strong will, that was clear to the fox. The woman had to be to seal him inside her after all. It was almost laughable, first being taken over by the bastard then being forced inside another body. Kurama was furious and he made sure to inform his "vessel" of this. His hatred grew from within her as the days passed by. No matter how much he struggled, Kurama was unable to break free from the wrenched female's body. In time she too used him, taking control of his powers for her own.

There came a time though, when the seal finally weakened. It was his chance to finally get free. While Mito wet through the pains of labor, he forced his way out, increasing strong redhead's suffering. It was all in vain his efforts, he was unable to break free.

He watched from within as her dreams unfolded. The village she "sacrificed" herself for quickly grew. The world still had no found peace, hatred still fueled many the fox noted. He witnessed the destruction of hatred caused time after time. Kurama silently listened to his red headed host weep over the loss of her husband. Serves him right, that bastard was partly to blame for his imprisonment the fox believed. They all were.

That wasn't the most disgusting thing, the female's tears or childbirth. It was when her pathetic husband was alive, when they were along. Revolting, Kurama would never be unable to hear such sounds, not until he sought revenge to erase it all. When they were alone, Senju bastard would touch his host, say such silly words to her. Their "love making" as they called made the fox sick. He returned the favor later when his host was heavy with child.

As time passed, her children grew, and their child grew while old friends slowly passed on. Never would his host show her despair, only a brave face. A brave face for the future. By no means did he wish to know her thoughts but he knew what was in her heart. It gave her joy to witness the village she helped raise prosper. It gave her agony when a life was lost. But dispite it all, she still loved and cared for her children and people. She was a strong willed kunoichi, he would give her that.

They did not speak often, and when every they did, he would either ignore her or demand her to release him and she would order him to be still.

"_If you use your power, only hatred will come from it. Stay tranquil deep inside me_" She was once said to him. His power was great, infinite, the strongest of all. It only angered him more, to be kept locked up because he was far too powerful to be "left alone".

Eventually she grew weak, her hair no longer that brilliant red like his great fur. Unlike everyone else, he knew the true extent of her frail state. She was coming close to her end, close to his freed. They would however never allow that. A young child of his host's clan would become his new vessel. A child, he scuffled. His current host was at least capable of handling such a great power as he. How could they send for something that hardly had time to learn anything become his new cage? Pathetic humans, all of them he thought.

Kurama listened to every word exchanged between the females. Vibrant red hair, true to an Uzumaki, it was easy to tell she had true blood like his vessel. Yet she was nothing more than a child, absolutely terrified of her fate. Smart child, he thought. Though in time he would learn she was far from weak.

"_Love is the only thing that can fill the vessel within._"

Together they had witnessed the growth of Konohagakure, passing title of Hokage, wars and small times of peace. He watched world, wondering while imprisoned if she was right.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read this, something you enjoyed it. Kurama's perspective of Kushina will be next up.


	2. His Young Vessel (Kushina Part 1)

Disclaimer: Own nothing

Story Type: Drabble

Main Characters: Kushina & Kurama

Chapter 2: The Young Vessel (Kushina Part 1)

* * *

Red-Hot Habanero? More like annoying loud mouth brat. The fox obviously was not pleased to be stuck inside another pathetic human, even more so that it was a child. Not to mention she talked rather obnoxiously. They must be desperate, Kurama thought to use this red-headed girl.

Perhaps since she was a child, his imprisonment would last longer than his time with Mito. The fox scuffled at the idea; being trapped for decades was not how he wished to spend his time.

Kurama had to admit though, the child could be amusing.

As her temper would flare up, he would perk up; interested in who she would take down next. Children could be cruel, not cruel as he was, but cruel enough. The human children would bully her for her funny speech and red-hair. But she was strong willed Mito was, the fox believed, though not as level-headed. The child would be beat up anyone that stood in her way.

Sometimes his red-head loudmouth vessel would play tricks. Times like those, he didn't mind the brat. Be it beating someone or tricking them, she was amusing to him.

It just was frustrating when her hatred was not enough for him to take control, she wasn't miserable enough.

Though she did not notice all the time, he did. Whatever his vessel was doing, he would also be around. The one she called a wimp was always watching her; he just didn't know Kurama was also watching him. He didn't like the way blond brat would be stalking his vessel.

Kumo was at it again, they weren't ones to leave him alone either. They captured his vessel without much of a fight; she was nothing more than a child after. So from within he watched and waited until the cloud-nins were foolish enough to given him the opportunity to escape.

It wasn't surprising that they were "saved" however. What was surprising that is was just a child that came to save his vessel. It was the blond brat. This one Kurama did not like, not in the slightest. Granted he disliked all humans but this blond brat would prove to be very troublesome. Kurama knew from the way his blue eyes looked his vessel.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for your support and taking the time to read this, hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. Up next will be about baby Naruto.


	3. His Tiny Vessel (Naruto Part 1)

Disclaimer: Own nothing

Story Type: Drabble

Main Characters: Naruto & Kurama

Chapter 3: The Tiny Vessel (Naruto Part 1)

* * *

He refused, absolutely refused! How dare they, sealing the great and all powerful fox into a weak human new born. If Shukaku knew, he would never let the fox live it down. What a disgrace, to have been freed then forced back into tiny infant.

It was some kind of joke, one that did not make him laugh. Going through the conception and birth to only be within the very child as well. There is a good reason Kurama had none children of his own; this was why.

The kid would never know the horror the fox knew behind his birth. He wasn't allowed to. Kurama didn't feel any guilty for killing the infant's parents; only hatred towards his parents. It was their fault the infant and he were forcefully joined together. He was only hated the masked man for foolish taking control of him.

All of his and the villagers' hate could not reach his young vessel though. The little infant was protected by his parents' love.

Despite his efforts to escape, the seal was too strong and he was too weak for the time being. It was also pointless to try and speak with the infant, human children are far too feeble. So the fox waited from within his cell till his tiny vessel was old enough.

His own life depended on the care of others now; his vessel in no way could care for himself. However, the villagers feared the great fox, therefore none of them would dare help him. None would care for the infant. So from within, he watched as the Hokage took care of his young vessel, since no one else would dare touch the infant.

When his tiny vessel cried, Kurama could never get any sleep. If he was the one causing the pain, he wouldn't mind it however the sound was worse than the noises from when the infant was conceived. It was agony when the infant wailed.

His little vessel would cry for anything and everything. The fox sighed, thinking human babies are too feeble. But the older humans weren't any better, how could they not know the child wanted to be changed rather than fed? Or that he was lonely? He knew of course what his vessel wanted from each of his cries.

Kurama wouldn't admit to to himself, nonetheless anyone else, that his new vessel could be just a little bit amusing. The infant did after had the most "powerful" man of the annoying village trying to change his diaper.

Like his caretaker, Kurama could not wait till the infant grew up…

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you for your time and support. Not quite sure yet which character to continue with next time.


	4. His Name (The Sage of 6 Paths)

Disclaimer: Own nothing

Story Type: Drabble

Main Characters: Tailed Beasts and Sage

Chapter 4: The Name (The Sage of 6 Paths)

* * *

His brethren were with him, standing upon a seal circled around a man.

He did not remember much before this event but he knew that he would never forget this. Glancing around he noticed how each of his brethren were all different; their tails were not all the same. And he had the most of them all.

However none of that was as interesting as the man's eyes; ringed yet pupil-less. The man or rather _sage, _was powerful. That was absolutely clear to the young fox.

The sage before them spoke, bringing the young fox out of his thoughts. He explained to them what they were and that were would always be together even when apart are. And when the time comes, they will know what_ true power_ is. The young fox was sure his brethren did not fully understand the sage's words for he wasn't sure about it all himself. What did he mean by true power?

The sage then processed to give each of them a name.

_Shukaku_, to his right with the one tail.

The young fox thought he looked weak...and a little stupid.

The one tail came _Matatabi_ of two tails,_ Isobu_ with three tails, _Son Goku_ had four,_ Kokuo_ with five , _Saiken_ of six, and _Chomei_ with 7. Then_ Gyuki_, to the fox's left, possessed 8 tails.

The sage listed off the names carefully with emphasis each of them, looking them in the eyes. It was then his turn. The last and final one to be given a name. He was the fox with nine tails.

The sage and him locked eyes. Before he even said, the young fox already knew.

_"Kurama"_

* * *

A/N: Thank you for continuing to follow this series. Next up is the Gold and Silver brothers.


	5. His First Stomachache (Ginkaku & Kinkaku

Disclaimer: Own nothing

Story Type: Drabble

Main Characters: Gold & Silver Brothers and Kurama

Chapter 5: His First Stomachache (Ginkaku & Kinkaku)

* * *

Within a dense woods, the mighty fox was resting. The aged-old natural disaster had previously devastated some neighboring villages before residing in the forest for a nap. The fox roamed freely from place to place, doing as he pleased. Anyone that dared to get in the fox's way would end up under him or in him.

Kurama decided "in him" would be a pleasing idea when picking up on unfamiliar chakra. The fox's nap was interrupted by two bold and loud humans. They failed to catch him off guard, the fox roared in their direction and they scattered.

They appeared before the fox, one with grey, almost silver hair and the other blond, almost gold hair. Shouting out their names, they challenged the fox. Kurama in turn deflected the brother's attacks.

They didn't back off though. Instead they charged at the fox once more. However all of their attempts to take down the beast however had no real effect on him. They weren't terrible warriors just no match for the fox, no one was the fox believed.

Tired of the battle, the fox swallowed them in one gulp. Grinning while thinking of how pathetic and annoying humans could be, Kurama went off to find a new resting spot.

He did not grin or rest much after that though. The fox felt ill, though he didn't believe he could be sick. The fox's stomach ached for days after that incident.

Frowning, the fox realized his previous snacks were coming back to bite him. Literally. Kurama then spewed them back out before any more damage to him could be caused.

They weren't quite human when they came out of the fox. Kurama had not seen this reaction before, although he never had his _food_ survive so long in him before either. They possessed his chakra and his form, as if he gave birth rather than barfed them out. That idea made the fox want to vomit again.

His mini look-a-likes didn't bother to battle him instead ran off to where ever they came from, probably. The fox did not cross paths with them again yet he had a sense of what the brothers were up to.

Afterwards, the thought of them made his stomach ache. If one were to mention their names, Kurama thought he would be sick.

* * *

A/N: Next up will be a detailed Semi-drabble of Kurama's life with Naruto based on pre-Part 2 events of the series. So that includes 12 year old Naruto (I know who this pleases). Anyways thank you all for continuing to read this fanfic.


End file.
